


Eggshells

by V_Is_For_Vicious



Series: One Way Ticket To Hell [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitting, Dirty Talk, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Forced, Gangbang, I chime in with a "haven't you people ever heard of reading the goddamn tags?", I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Threats of Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Is_For_Vicious/pseuds/V_Is_For_Vicious
Summary: Quando sua madre esce per una cena di lavoro, Kay si ritrova ad essere lasciato a casa con un babysitter; ma Kay ha quattordici (anzi, quasi quindici) anni, non ha affatto bisogno di un babysitter, e quindi non ha alcuna intenzione di dargli retta!Quello che Kay non sa, tuttavia, è che Victor ha i suoi metodi particolari per punire i ragazzi troppo indisciplinati per i suoi gusti...[Questa storia è un biglietto di sola andata per l'inferno. MIND THE TAGS!!!]





	Eggshells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts), [frozenkingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/gifts), [BlaCkreed4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/gifts).



> **WARNING: Noncon peso, in cui c'è di mezzo un minorenne. Da NON leggere se non si tollera il noncon e se sono argomenti che possono turbare fortemente anche in una storia di finzione.  
> **  
>  Oltre ad affrontare un argomento che non è di certo leggero, questo non viene fatto con particolare delicatezza, inoltre il linguaggio usato è pesante e a tratti scurrile. PRIMA DI PROSEGUIRE LA LETTURA CONSULTARE LE TAGS, IN CASO CONTRARIO PERDETE OGNI DIRITTO DI LASCIARE COMMENTI SCANDALIZZATI ~~(In realtà anche se le leggete è abbastanza stupido visto ma chi sono io per dettare le vostre scelte di vita).~~
> 
> Questa è una storia che era stata scritta originariamente per una edizione del P0rnfest, nel lontano 2012. Per una serie di motivi non ho potuto ufficialmente farla partecipare (in breve: avevo cannato il prompt senza volerlo OTL).
> 
> All'epoca divenne abbastanza infamous, a quanto pare qualcuno si scandalizzò parecchio e piantò un casino. Io me lo persi, per fortuna. Credo sia una delle mie storie più "luride", quindi non mi stupisce più di tanto.

_-KAAAAY!_ Vieni di sotto, subito!

Il ragazzino sbuffò, aprendo la porta della sua camera e dirigendosi di sotto con malagrazia, borbottando e strascicando i piedi.

\- _Adesso,_ Kay! - insistette sua madre, truccata e agghindata per una "cena di lavoro".

Certo. Cena di lavoro sto _cazzo_.

\- Maledizione, ma'! Non mi serve un dannato babysitter!

\- Parla bene, Kaylance! - lo sgridò lei, prima di voltarsi verso il ragazzo alto e dai capelli rossicci in piedi accanto a lei. - Ora, lui deve fare i compiti e mettere in ordine la sua cameretta prima di giocare alla Playstation, e non deve andare a letto più tardi delle nove. Qui ci sono i numeri per le emergenze, qui il mio cellulare...

Kay strinse le labbra, fissando con astio quel ragazzo poco più grande di lui che ascoltava le istruzioni della madre.

Un babysitter, davvero? A quattordici (anzi, ormai quasi quindici!) anni ancora doveva aver bisogno di qualcuno che lo sorvegliasse come un poppante? Ma cosa credeva sua madre!?

Ora sicuramente quel bellimbusto l'avrebbe preso in giro e l'avrebbe raccontato a tutti i suoi amici, che in quella casa viveva un ragazzo così _sfigato_ da avere ancora bisogno della balia quando la sua _mammina_ usciva di casa.

Lo scrutò con una smorfia, detestando d'istinto quegli stupidi capelli col codino, quello stupido naso schiacciato, perfino quella stupida maglietta gialla e arancione che stava indossando.

Lo odiava, ne era sicuro; non l'aveva mai visto prima e non aveva l'aria antipatica, ma non importava: lo avrebbe odiato a prescindere solo per il fatto di dovergli dare retta, ma il fatto che fosse un ragazzo di qualche anno più grande, un ragazzo che avrebbe potuto essere un suo compagno di liceo, e che si aspettava sicuramente che lui gli obbedisse come uno stupido bambino frignoso glielo faceva odiare ancora di più.  
  
  
\- Così tu sei Kaylance, eh? - commentò il ragazzo con un sogghigno.

 _Stupido nome._ Questo stava pensando di sicuro.

Kay strinse le palpebre e non rispose.

\- Io mi chiamo Victor, - si presentò l'altro, prima di guardarsi intorno. - Bella casa. Tua madre deve avere tanto tempo libero.

_Nemmeno per sogno._

Sua madre non aveva un solo momento libero da dedicare a lui.

Se ci fosse stato ancora suo padre, le cose non sarebbero andate così. Ne era sicuro.

Se ci fosse stato suo padre, poi, non sarebbe neanche dovuto venire uno stupido babysitter brufoloso, perché sua madre non avrebbe avuto bisogno di lavorare e sarebbe rimasta a casa con lui.

Invece Kay era bloccato lì con "Victor".

\- Vedo che sei un tipo loquace. Tua madre mi ha detto che devi fare i compiti e riordinare la stanza. Se ti serve aiut...

\- _Lo so_ cosa devo fare, - sbottò irritato Kay, voltandosi per salire le scale, sbattendo i piedi. - Non c'è bisogno che me lo dici tu!

\- Va bene, - replicò Victor, sogghignando di nuovo. - Sicuro che non ti serve aiuto?

Un sorriso beffardo, di scherno. Si prendeva gioco di lui.

_Vai al diavolo, Victor!_

\- Mi serve che mi lasci in pace e basta, non ho cinque anni!

\- Va bene, _Kaylance._

_Non chiamarmi Kaylance!_

Kay salì le scale di corsa e sbatté la porta, fiondandosi sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania e guardando il suo libro di matematica come se fosse la causa di tutti i suoi problemi.

  
  


Al piano di sotto, il sogghigno di Victor non fece che allargarsi per quella reazione stizzosa.

_Abbiamo un piccolo piantagrane._

E lui sapeva come trattare i piccoli piantagrane insolenti.

Come _dar loro una lezione._

Lentamente, trasse di tasca il proprio cellulare, prima di comporre i numeri di certi suoi amici.

\- Oi, Vic! Non dovevi lavorare stasera?

\- Hey, Stan. Tu e gli altri siete occupati stasera? Credo proprio di avere qualcosa di interessante per le mani...

  
  


  
  


Kay passò il resto del pomeriggio in camera, facendo i compiti di malavoglia e "riordinando", ovvero cacciando sotto il letto o nell'armadio tutto ciò che era in mezzo alle scatole e visibilmente fuori posto.

Era così stupida, ci cascava sempre finché non veniva a spazzargli e lavargli il pavimento...

_Stupida troia._

In momenti come quello, Kay la odiava anche più di quanto non odiasse suo padre per averli abbandonati.

Odiava molto meno lo sconosciuto che faceva rumore al piano di sotto, forse spostando cose che avrebbe dovuto lasciar stare e forse rompendo qualcosa di prezioso.

Poteva essere uno di quei vasi che le piacevano tanto. _Oh, sì, ti prego fa che sia uno di quei vasi, le starebbe proprio bene!_

Cosa gliene fregava a lui? Non erano le sue cose. Le sue cose erano al sicuro in camera sua, dove Victor non doveva assolutamente azzardarsi a mettere piede.

Tutto sommato, non era stato così terribile: l'altro non l'aveva infastidito nemmeno per controllare che stesse veramente facendo i compiti, non aveva cercato di coinvolgerlo in qualche barbosissimo gioco da tavolo e non si era messo a ciarlare dei fatti propri come faceva invece Cynthia, la babysitter che sua madre chiamava quando era più piccolo.

Probabilmente stava guardando la TV per i fatti propri, fregandosene di lui e di quello che stava facendo.

A Kay questo stava più che bene, e anche quando finì i propri doveri decise di rimanere in camera e giocare con il proprio Nintendo a Pokemon; non ci giocava più da un pezzo, forse da quando Mark gli aveva detto che i Pokemon erano "una cosa da poppanti".

Lui odiava Mark, certo: era un pallone gonfiato ed un bulletto.

Ma odiava molto, molto di più l'idea di essere considerato un "poppante", per cui se n'era stato zitto e aveva deciso di non giocarci più così spesso. Anche se gli piaceva.

Ad un certo punto, però, il suo stomaco cominciò a gorgogliare per la fame, distraendolo dal gioco.

Sollevò la testa: cavoli! Era già così buio? Ma che ore erano?

Ah, no. Ancora presto perché sua madre tornasse.

Non che gliene fregasse qualcosa. No davvero.

Magari sarebbe tornata a casa prima, delusa perché il cibo faceva schifo.

E magari non sarebbe affatto tornata a casa, ma sarebbe invece andata via come aveva fatto suo padre...

Kay si irrigidì, strusciandosi le nocche sulle palpebre quando gli occhi gli si fecero lucidi a quel pensiero, ed un'orribile voragine gli si aprì nel petto.

Come se gliene fregasse qualcosa. Era solo una stupida. Una stupida _vacca_ a cui fregava solo di essere bella e avere la casa pulita e i vestiti a posto, e che lui facesse i compiti e "fosse educato".

Non gliene fregava niente se non era felice. Quindi lui non sarebbe stato triste se lei se ne fosse andata. Proprio per niente.

Sarebbe andato dalla nonna, che era sempre gentile e aveva sempre un sacco di dolci in casa, non quelle schifezze dietetiche piene di cereali che si incastravano nei denti e avevano un saporaccio orribile.

Però non se ne doveva andare. _La nonna_ sarebbe stata triste, ecco tutto. Non lui di certo. Per niente.

Il suo stomaco brontolò di nuovo, e Kay posò sul cuscino il Nintendo, salvando la partita prima di spegnerlo, scendendo dal letto per uscire dalla stanza ed andare di sotto, perché Victor doveva preparargli la cena.

  
  


Kay si irrigidì di nuovo quando entrò nella cucina, trovandoci due sconosciuti intenti a mangiare panini, ed un terzo occupato a trafficare con uno strano miscuglio in una ciotola, di cui stava al momento usando il bordo per rompere uova e versarne dentro il contenuto.

\- Mam... Victor! - gridò allarmato, arretrando lentamente, solo per ritrovarsi poi ad urtare contro il ragazzo che lo stava raggiungendo.

\- Fame, _Kaylance?_

_Non chiamarmi in quel modo!_

I ragazzi in cucina risero, e uno commentò:

\- Oh, ti prego, "Kaylance"? _Sul serio?_

\- Cosa ci fanno qui!? - esclamò Kay con tono più acuto del normale, sentendo il panico attanagliarlo e stringergli lo stomaco in una morsa.

_Non parlare con quel tono da moccioso, accidenti!_

Si rimproverò da solo, ma non riuscì a scalfire il freddo gelo del panico.

Non avrebbero dovuto essere lì.

Ma Victor non aveva reagito come se fossero stati ladri, intrusi, gente entrata di nascosto.

 _No!_ Non _poteva_ invitare gente! Era assolutamente vietato!

\- Non possono stare qui!

Mamma sarebbe stata furiosa, e poi erano intrusi, _sconosciuti_ , e stavano mangiando tutte quelle cose e lasciando sporcizia ovunque!

\- Devono andarsene subito! - insistette, ma Victor scosse la testa.

\- Come siamo maleducati... non saluti nemmeno gli ospiti e per di più vuoi anche cacciarli via?

\- Non puoi invitare altre persone qui! L..lo... lo dirò a mia madre!

Per tutta risposta, Victor scoppiò in una risata fragorosa, seguito a ruota dagli altri.

\- D... dico sul serio! Io...

\- Tu, piccolo schizzetto di sperma, devi imparare un po' di buone maniere, - lo interruppe Victor, afferrandogli il mento fra due dita.

Kay arretrò di scatto, fulminando prima lui e poi gli altri con un'occhiataccia, poi si voltò e marciò dentro la cucina, verso il telefono.

L'avrebbe chiamata, oh sì, e poi lei gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere, ma come si perm...

Inciampò all'improvviso, cadendo in avanti e riuscendo a reggersi sulle mani per un pelo, mentre gli altri sghignazzavano; uno di loro, un ragazzo alto con la pelle scura e i capelli neri, ritrasse la gamba che gli aveva messo fra i piedi per farlo inciampare.

_Maledetto..._

Si rialzò, arrossendo per l'imbarazzo e cercando di ignorare le risatine idiote in sottofondo come in una sitcom in TV, ma non fece in tempo a fare un altro passo prima che Victor lo raggiungesse, afferrandolo per i capelli e strattonandolo dolorosamente per farlo cadere a terra.

Stavolta sbatté con la spalla contro il pavimento, e gemette di dolore.

Prima che potesse tentare di nuovo di rimettersi in piedi Victor lo colpì con un calcio allo stomaco, facendolo strillare e ripiegare su sé stesso, il corpo scosso da un tremito.

\- Forse non hai ben capito quello che ho detto... perché non ricominciamo da capo? - propose Vic, calciandolo di nuovo quando il ragazzino tentò di strisciare verso il telefono. - Ragazzi, questo moccioso maleducato è Kaylance, Kaylance Fairweather.

\- Piacere, io sono Mike Thompson, - disse il ragazzo che gli aveva fatto lo sgambetto.

\- Io mi chiamo Josh Coulter. - si presentò il più alto del gruppo, dai capelli corti e ossigenati resi spettinati dal gel.

\- Stan Rose. - si limitò a dire l'ultimo, più basso degli altri, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli neri da davanti agli occhi.

\- Sei... sei pazzo! - gemette Kay, squittendo spaventato quando il piede di Victor si abbassò sulla sua testa, minacciando di schiacciarlo.

\- Sembra proprio che tu non capisca... prima non ti presenti, poi cerchi di scacciare via degli ospiti mentre cenano, e poi mi insulti pure? Ragazzi, credo proprio che qui ci sia bisogno di una bella lezione...

Gli altri sogghignarono, e Kay avvertì un brivido sgradevole corrergli lungo la spina dorsale.

Venne tirato su di scatto, da molte braccia, e spintonato verso il tavolo.

Gli sfuggì un piccolo grido di paura quando si ritrovò quasi a sbattere contro quella superficie di legno, rovesciando alcuni barattoli che sparsero il loro contenuto sul tavolo e sul pavimento.

\- I bambini disubbidienti vanno puniti, non ho ragione? - chiese Victor con una risatina beffarda.

Gli vennero abbassati i pantaloni, e qualcuno gli afferrò le mutande e diede uno strattone verso l'alto, facendole raccogliere in mezzo ai glutei.

Kay sussultò e trattenne un altro grido, stringendo i denti e lottando per cercare di liberarsi, ma le sue braccia vennero prontamente bloccate contro il tavolo e le sue gambe vennero tenute ferme e divaricate, cosìcché riuscì solo ad agitare il sedere invano prima che una mano calasse e lo colpisse con una sonora sculacciata.

Stavolta non riuscì a trattenersi, raddoppiando i suoi sforzi per sfuggirgli, ma gli altri non fecero che ridere di quei suoi tentativi.

\- E smettila di fare tante storie, affronta la tua punizione da bravo _ometto_ , - commentò Victor beffardo, prima di schiaffeggiare nuovamente le sue natiche.

_WHACK!_

Il suono sembrava echeggiare nell'aria, e il dolore continuò a bruciare anche quando il ragazzo sollevò di nuovo la mano, prima di colpirlo ancora ed ancora.

_WHACK!_

_WHACK!_

_WHACK!_

Kay mugolò spaventato, morse il labbro tremante fino a ferirlo, tremò come una foglia al vento, e nonostante tutto non riuscì a fermare le lacrime che cominciarono a colargli sul naso e sulle guance, né i singhiozzi che iniziarono a scuotergli le spalle.

\- Guarda come frigna! - commentò Stan, divertito, afferrando il ragazzino per i capelli per rovesciargli indietro la testa, esponendolo allo sguardo impietoso degli altri tre. - Sembra proprio...

_WHACK!_

-... un moccioso, - disse Victor, sfregandosi la mano leggermente indolenzita contro i jeans prima di colpirlo di nuovo.

_WHACK!_

\- Basta! - gridò Kay, singhiozzando. - Basta!

Le facce dei quattro erano sfocate attraverso le lacrime, maschere grottesche di una commedia

crudele di cui lui non voleva essere protagonista.  
_\- Basta, basta! -_ lo canzonò Mike, nella parodia di un tono lacrimoso. _\- Mi stai facendo la bua, buuuh! -_

 _\- Smettila! -_ strillò Kay, ma ciò gli fece guadagnare solo una sculacciata particolarmente forte e dolorosa.

\- Non... finché... non avrai imparato... la lezione... - replicò Victor, sottolineando ogni pausa con un colpo deciso, alternando le natiche.

Kay singhiozzò più forte, nascondendo la faccia contro il tavolo non appena Stan lo lasciò andare, sbattendo senza volere col labbro già ferito.

I colpi continuarono ancora, ed ancora, ed ancora; Victor si fermava solo per sgranchirsi la mano, che iniziava a bruciargli un po', colorando prima di rosa e poi di rosso i glutei rotondi del ragazzino, finché non assunsero l'aspetto di due mele mature.

Gli slip bianchi scivolarono di nuovo a coprire quel rosso, a poco a poco, così Stan ne raccolse in mano un lembo e tirò con forza, tenendole raccolte contro la piccola conca alla base della schiena come un perizoma per esporre più pelle alle mani di Victor.

_WHACK! WHACK!_

Mele rotonde divise da una striscia di stoffa ripiegata scompostamente su sé stessa per la tensione che la faceva affondare nelle carni del ragazzino tremante.

Kay singhiozzava scompostamente ormai, il volto contorto in una smorfia di umiliazione e dolore mentre il mondo davanti ai suoi occhi era trasformato in una foschia confusa dalle lacrime che ormai gli inondavano la faccia, gocciolando sul tavolo assieme ad un filo di saliva.

Il suo respiro usciva in mugolii e rantoli, in versi simili a quelli di un animale ferito, e le sue dita strette contro la superficie unta dal contenuto di qualche barattolo rovesciato erano tanto contratte da fargli male.

Non si accorse nemmeno del fatto che quella tortura si era interrotta finché le mani dei ragazzi non lo lasciarono andare, facendolo ricadere a peso morto contro il tavolo.

Le sue natiche andavano a fuoco e la testa gli pulsava per il pianto; la teneva bassa, cercando di nascondersi per la vergogna e l'umiliazione, sentendo montare dentro di sé l'odio e sentendolo bruciare quasi quanto la propria pelle.

Il suo primo istinto fu di lottare, ma si trattenne; non era in grado di dargli una lezione, erano in quattro e più grandi, lui da solo non poteva combatterli.

_Io no... ma la polizia sì._

Fu un lampo: si mosse rapidamente per sfuggirgli e coglierli di sorpresa, gettandosi di lato verso il tavolino col telefono per afferrarlo e chiamare aiuto.

Tutto sommato era un buon piano.

Purtroppo per lui non riuscì a raggiungerlo in tempo.

Non appena lo videro scattare, i quattro ragazzi lo placcarono, e a nulla valsero né i suoi tentativi di resistere né le proteste; venne scagliato per terra insieme ad un qualche contenitore che si trascinò dietro nel disperato tentativo di rimanere aggrappato al tavolo, sbattendo con violenza la faccia sul pavimento.

Un lampo bianco gli balenò dietro agli occhi, e dallo zigomo che toccava terra si propagò una stilettata di ghiaccio che si trasformò rapidamente nel dolore più atroce che avesse mai provato.

Sentì il bagnato sotto di sé, qualcosa di freddo e di viscido che gli si appiccicava alla pelle, e per un terribile istante credette di essersi tagliato con un frammento di vetro o di qualsiasi altra cosa si fosse infranta per terra.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, tuttavia, si accorse che si trattava solo dell'albume di una delle uova rotte di cui il pavimento sembrava essere disseminato.

_Grazie al cielo, non mi sono ficcato un pezzo di vetro in facc..._

Il suo sollievo fu interrotto da un nuovo dolore atroce quando il piede di uno dei suoi aguzzini gli schiacciò le dita di una mano sotto al proprio stivale, sfregando per bene come per spegnere una sigaretta.

\- Mi hai sporcato la scarpa, stronzetto! - tuonò la voce del ragazzo dai capelli ossigenati. - Ora me la pulisci per bene se non vuoi che ti faccia sputare fuori le budella a calci!

\- Ahi ahi ahi, Kaylance... ora l'hai fatta grossa, Josh _detesta_ che gli si sporchino i vestiti... - commentò Victor, divertito.

\- Non ho fatto niente! - strillò disperato Kay, rattrappendosi e cercando di spostare la mano.

Jerry lo afferrò per i capelli, tirandoglieli per sollevargli la testa e costringerlo a spostarsi, ignorandone il grido di dolore e facendolo strisciare scompostamente per terra fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con il suo stivale sporco di uovo.

\- Puliscilo ho detto, e alla svelta!

\- M... ma non ho niente... non posso... - piagnucolò, gocciolando una mistura di lacrime, muco e saliva sulla pelle nera e costosa.

\- Se non hai nulla per pulirlo, lecca! - esclamò Josh, spingendogli giù la testa con violenza e colpendolo inavvertitamente sullo zigomo, sul quale stava già spuntando un livido vistoso.

Kay ululò di dolore, e si affrettò a tirare fuori la lingua quando l'altro prese a strofinargli la faccia sulla propria scarpa come un panno bagnato.

\- Se non me la fai pulita e lucida come nuova ti spacco la faccia! - lo minacciò l'energumeno, stringendo la presa sui sui capelli fino a strappargliene alcuni dalle radici.

Kay pianse più di prima, fin troppo consapevole degli sguardi pieni di scherno e delle risate beffarde degli altri ragazzi, in bocca il sapore salato e nauseante di uova crude e lacrime, e di qualcos'altro che forse era lucido da scarpe vista la condizione impeccabile in qui queste si trovavano fino a poco prima.

Cercò di tirarsi indietro quando il ragazzo gli spostò la bocca sul bordo, sporco di polvere e di fango provenienti dal giardino, ma Jerry non glielo permise.

\- N...no...nngh!

\- Se non la pianti di fare storie ti faccio pulire il cesso con quella lingua!

Quando finalmente sembrò soddisfatto del suo lavoro, il ragazzo gli spostò di nuovo la testa per strofinare la scarpa sui suoi capelli ed asciugarla, lamentandosi con lui per avergliela imbrattata di saliva prima di lasciare la presa e spostare il piede dalle sue dita.

Kay ritrasse subito la mano, rannicchiandosi, ma le mani degli altri scesero per bloccarlo e obbligarlo a sollevare il bacino.

\- L... lasciatemi in pace... - supplicò Kay, ma l'unica risposta fu una risata e un pizzicotto sulle natiche arrossate che lo fece sobbalzare.

\- Certo che te l'ha lavata bene... è bravo con la lingua, il piccoletto, - commentò il moro con la pelle chiara, con un versetto di approvazione.

\- Scommetto che sa pulirci bene anche altre cose...

\- Come il mio cazzo? - suggerì Victor.

Gli altri ragazzi risero più forte, apparentemente molto divertiti dall'idea.

\- Perché non proviamo, eh?

\- Dai, ragazzino, facci vedere come lo pulisci bene...

Kay spalancò gli occhi, terrorizzato, mentre il suo babysitter si sbottonava i jeans e ne apriva la patta, abbassando le mutande per esporre un pene gonfio ed enorme, almeno dal punto di vista del ragazzino.

\- No!

\- Kaylance, fai il bravo... - lo ammonì Victor, sogghignando.  
Non dovette nemmeno chiedere agli altri tre di agire, perché questi si affrettarono subito a trascinarglielo davanti, tenendo ben strette sia le braccia che le gambe.

Kay cercò di spostare la testa, serrando gli occhi e la bocca, ma come prima i suoi capelli vennero afferrati e la sua faccia premuta contro a qualcosa di sgradevole e caldo e quasi _pulsante_.

\- Apri la bocca, su, dì _"aaah!"_

Per tutta risposta piagnucolò una protesta a bocca chiusa, così il ragazzo davanti a lui sospirò, tappandogli il naso con la mano libera.

Kay non riusciva a respirare in quel modo, e non avendo avuto alcun preavviso per prepararsi resistette appena qualche secondo prima di essere costretto ad aprire la bocca.

Victor approfittò di quel momento per cacciargli fra i denti tre dita della mano libera, impedendogli di chiudere le mascelle.

\- Ora ascoltami bene, stupido moccioso. Se provi a mordermi, ti assicuro che sarà l'ultima cosa che stringerai sotto ai denti prima che io te li faccia sputare a cazzotti, - lo avvisò minaccioso. - Ci siamo capiti?

Kay tenne gli occhi serrati, senza rispondere, ma allentò la stretta sulle sue dita; dovette reprimere un conato quando sentì qualcosa di caldo e molto più grande di un dito toccargli la lingua, scivolando nella sua bocca ed invadendola con il suo sapore salato.

\- Molto bene, e adesso datti da fare con la lingua se non vuoi farmi incazzare, o le sculacciate di prima ti sembreranno carezze in confronto a quello che ti faremo!

A Kay non rimase altra scelta che quella di ubbidire, ma non aveva idea di come esaudire quella richiesta; terrorizzato all'idea di essere punito un'altra volta e in modo ancora peggiore, usò la lingua come per pulire il suo pene, imitando ciò che aveva fatto prima con la scarpa di Josh.

\- Così va meglio... _anf..._ ora muovi di più quella lingua, e comincia a succhiare! Fai conto che sia un bel ghiacciolo.

Quello che aveva in bocca era quanto di più dissimile da un ghiacciolo poteva mai immaginare, ma cercò comunque di accontentarlo, rabbrividendo per il disgusto quando il sapore lo invase ancora più di prima.

Victor sfilò allora le dita dalla sua bocca, permettendogli di rilassare un po' la mascella, e spostò la mano sui suoi capelli, afferrandoli per tenergli ferma la testa e cominciando a muovere i fianchi, ritraendo parzialmente il suo sesso dalla bocca del ragazzino solo per affondarlo di nuovo, sempre di più, finché con la punta del glande non gli toccò l'ugola e lo fece tossire.

\- Apriti bene, forza, - gli ordinò Victor, ansimando e cercando di spingersi più a fondo, ignorando i pigolii spaventati di Kay e tentando di forzare il proprio membro nella sua gola. - Su, apriti bene... lo so che c'è ancora spazio, lascia che entri tutto fino in fondo... -

Kay mugolò un lamento, ma questo non fece altro che infiammare ancora di più il suo tormentatore, che si spinse con più violenza e finalmente oltrepassò la sua gola contratta, ignorando i piagnucolii che ne scaturivano e che non facevano altro che produrre una piacevole vibrazione contro il suo pene.

\- Ooh, così... ragazzi, dovete provarlo, è fantastico!

\- Certo è una bella visione... impressionante, per essere la sua prima volta, - commentò Stan

\- E tu cosa ne sai che questo non succhia cazzi tutto il giorno? - replicò Mike, ridendo, mentre Josh tirò fuori di tasca il proprio cellulare di ultima generazione per immortalare il momento.

Kay protestò anche per quello, mugolando inutilmente, mentre davanti ai suoi occhi colmi di lacrime l'inguine di Victor era una macchia scura sfocata su una macchia color carne, che si muoveva ritmicamente avanti e indietro.

Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile, se non quando da piccolo gli era capitato di ingoiare la testa di uno dei suoi supereroi di plastica preferiti, rischiando di soffocare.

Solo che ciò che gli ostruiva il respiro ora era molto più grosso e si muoveva, e per quanto Kay si affannasse per respirare attraverso il naso non riusciva a superare l'orribile sensazione di soffocamento e nemmeno l'impulso a vomitarlo fuori, quasi si trattasse di un cibo indigesto.

Concentrato su quella tortura, a malapena sentì le mani che gli sfilarono del tutto i pantaloni, tirando via con essi anche una scarpa; sussultò quando uno dei tre che lo tenevano fermo gli schiaffeggiò di nuovo il sedere già arrossato, prima di tirare la stoffa delle mutande e lasciarla andare come un elastico, producendo uno schiocco sonoro ed un grido soffocato.

\- Che bel culetto... piccolo, morbido e rotondo proprio come piacciono a me, - commentò Mike, allungando una mano per accarezzargli e stringergli una natica, godendosi il contatto con quella carne tiepida e liscia ed il contrasto della pelle arrossata stretta fra le sue dita scure, simile a fette di mela matura.

\- Chissà se è anche bello stretto, eh? - disse invece Stan, affondando un dito nel solco ancora coperto dalla stoffa.

\- Secondo me sì... _anf..._ \- s'intromise Victor, che ora muoveva i fianchi freneticamente, tenendo la testa di Kay ben ferma mentre si spingeva a fondo nella sua bocca, ritraendosi quasi completamente solo per rientrare con violenza, fottendo la gola del ragazzino senza alcun riguardo per i suoni soffocati che ne scaturivano. - M... ma scommetto che... _ahn..._ potreste rimediare facilmente... _Aah!_

Victor si inarcò con un sussulto ed un gemito roco, stringendo la presa sulla testa di Kay tanto forte che il ragazzino iniziò a temere che gli avrebbe sfondato il cranio, e venne con un'ultima spinta profonda, riversandosi direttamente in quella gola che ancora si contraeva per respingere l'intrusione, ridendo crudelmente quando Kay tossì e rischiò di strozzarsi con il suo sperma, gocciolandone un rivoletto perfino dal naso.

Quando si staccò da lui lo vide crollare come un pupazzo, tossendo violentemente e mugolando lamentoso; anche gli altri lo lasciarono andare, anche se continuarono a circondarlo per impedirgli di fuggire.

\- Frigna come un moccioso. - borbottò Josh con una smorfia, e non riuscì a reprimere l'impulso di tirargli un calcio.  
Kay strisciò via come un animale ferito, gridando di paura e di dolore, ma tutto attorno a lui non vi erano che mani e visi e corpi ostili, e la sola cosa che poteva fare per proteggersi era rannicchiarsi su sé stesso in posizione fetale.

\- Che razza di nome è "Kaylance", ad ogni modo? I suoi erano sballati o cosa quando l'hanno scelto? -

\- Oh lascia perdere, è solo una stupida nuova moda; mio fratello è in classe con una marmocchia di nome "Korynthia" ... - replicò Stan, ridacchiando.

\- Piuttosto, cosa ne facciamo di questo qui? - chiese Mike, fissando la pelle esposta di Kay con bramosia. - Io non ho ancora battuto chiodo!

\- Come tutti, idiota, tranne Vic...

\- Te lo vuoi scopare? - propose Stan, spingendo con il piede quel corpo inerme e rannicchiato per cercare di voltarlo. - Non lo so se ci entra, Mike, secondo me si rompe..

\- E allora? Non è certo un mio problema! - replicò Mike, scrollando le spalle prima di slacciarsi la cintura.

Kay forse non era particolarmente sveglio per la sua età, ma di certo non era abbastanza ingenuo da non capire cosa l'altro avesse in mente; non appena l'altro cominciò ad armeggiare con la fibbia della cintura il ragazzino si affrettò ad alzarsi e scontrarsi contro i due ragazzi meno robusti del gruppo, sperando di svicolarvi in mezzo o di coglierli di sorpresa, ma sfortunatamente per lui questi si limitarono a spingerlo indietro, facendolo cadere di nuovo.

\- Lasciatemi andare! - gridò, cominciando a scalciare alla cieca quando un paio di mani lo afferrarono per le spalle.

\- Piano, piano ora, tu non andrai da nessuna parte... - replicò Stan, bloccandogli le braccia contro il corpo con presa ferrea.

\- Lasciatemi andare! _AIUTO!_

\- Tappategli quella cazzo di bocca, i vicini ci sentiranno, - disse Victor, tenendogli ferme le gambe assieme a Josh.

\- Ci penso io... - replicò Mike, estraendo di tasca un coltellino a serramanico ed aprendolo sotto il naso di Kay, che si irrigidì come un ciocco di legno. - Ooh, vedo che ora hai capito che devi stare zitto, sì?

Mike avvicinò la lama al corpo del ragazzino, ridacchiando quando lo vide tremare; con una mano gli afferrò il bordo delle mutande, che tranciò con movimenti secchi e veloci in due punti, vicino alle sue anche, prima di strappare via la stoffa senza troppi complimenti.

Kay sussultò per il freddo improvviso e la nudità, cercando di rannicchiare le gambe, ma gli altri lo tennero ben fermo; Stan fischiò in segno di apprezzamento, mentre Victor rise e lo forzò ad allargare anche di più le gambe.

\- Oh sì, proprio un bel culo... piuttosto, se ti piace l'idea di mantenere quel cazzettino lì dov'è ora aprirai bene la bocca per me, - intimò Mike, facendo dondolare le mutande davanti alla faccia terrea del ragazzino.

\- N... non puoi... mia madre... - tentò Kay, rabbrividendo solo al pensiero.

\- Tua madre... _cosa?_ Pensi che abbia paura di lei? Pensi che non potrei farle la stessa cosa, o di peggio, se mi gira? Scommetto che anche lei ha un bel culetto morbido e sodo, sì? Magari potrò sfondare lei dopo che avrò sfondato te...

_\- No!_

\- Allora apri bene la bocca, se non vuoi guai!

Kay si costrinse ad obbedire, trattenendosi dal serrare le mascelle quando l'altro gli cacciò fra le labbra la stoffa lacerata e appallottolata che aveva coperto le sue nudità.

Mugolò contro di essa, ma le sue proteste ora uscivano soffocate, e anche se probabilmente avrebbe potuto sputarla fuori con abbastanza sforzo non poteva certo ignorare la minaccia di Mike e del suo coltellino ancora aperto e ben affilato.

\- Non vedo cos'hai da frignare, non sono nemmeno sporche! L'ultima volta che ho sfondato un ragazzino come te, lo stupido pisciasotto se l'era fatta addosso dalla paura e se l'è dovute tenere in bocca fradicie, quindi fai poche storie!

\- Così non reggerà per molto, Mike; faresti bene a trovare dello scotch o qualcosa del genere.

\- Dello scotch in cucina?

\- Senti, ma che ne so io?

\- Usa la pellicola, quella c'è, io l'ho vista prima. - intervenne Stan, impaziente. - Apri quella mensola, sopra a dove ci sono tutte quelle spezie.

Mike si allontanò nella direzione indicata, e Kay non poté non tirare un sospiro di sollievo momentaneo; tentò di nuovo di ribellarsi alla presa degli altri, ma invano, in quanto loro erano tre e più grandi e lui uno solo.

\- Stai un po' fermo, tu, - commentò Stan, serrandogli più strettamente le braccia contro il corpo in una specie di abbraccio, approfittando della vicinanza per annusargli i capelli e leccargli un orecchio. - Peccato che sia così indisciplinato, è proprio carino...

\- Oh, e non hai visto com'era appena sono arrivato; pensava di poter fare il bello e il cattivo tempo come gli pareva, lo stronzetto. - replicò Victor con un sogghigno, scrutando il corpo nudo di Kay. - Certo che ce l'ha piccolo, eh? E non è nemmeno un po' eccitato.

\- Che te ne frega? Era bravo con la bocca, no? - gli chiese Josh, spostando gli occhi dall'amico al volto del ragazzino, rivolgendo a quest'ultimo uno sguardo glaciale. - Questi piccoli succhiacazzi... cominciano sempre più presto. A chi l'hai preso in bocca, eh? Ai tuoi amichetti? Al tuo professore? E' così che ti guadagni la sufficienza, non è vero?

Kay scosse la testa, cercando di respingere le lacrime che rischiavano di bagnare di nuovo le sue guance ancora umide, continuando a tremare come una foglia per il loro tocco e le loro parole.

\- Dici che almeno è vergine, o anche il culo l'ha già dato via?

\- Oh no, il culetto se lo voleva conservare a vita il piccolo egoista; peggio per lui, perché ora finisce sfondato!

Nel frattempo Mike raggiunse di nuovo il gruppo, tagliando con difficoltà una striscia di plastica trasparente dal rotolo e gettandone via parecchi pezzetti appallottolati in grovigli inservibili.

\- Ma lo sai fare o no? - gli chiese Victor, ridendo dei suoi tentativi.

\- Sta' zitto! Va benissimo così! - replicò secco Mike, arrotolando una striscia più o meno uniforme attorno alla testa di Kay in modo da sigillarne bene le labbra, facendo attenzione a non ostruire il naso. - Visto?

\- Fai proprio schifo in 'ste cose, - insistette l'amico, sghignazzando. - Guarda che faccia da papera spiaccicata che ha ora!

\- Senti, chissenefrega della faccia, piuttosto finiamo di svestirlo e mettiamolo sul tavolo, non vedo l'ora di sentire quel culetto stretto attorno al mio cazzo...

\- Sei proprio assatanato oggi, eh? - commentò ancora Victor, prima di assecondarlo; insieme a Josh tenne fermo Kay e gli sfilò scarpa e calzini, mentre Stan ebbe più difficoltà a sfilargli la maglietta in quanto il ragazzino vi si aggrappò come se da ciò dipendesse la sua stessa vita.

\- Ehi, molla l'osso!

\- Sei proprio testardo, eh?

Kay serrò la presa sul bordo della maglietta gialla tanto da far sbiancare le nocche, scuotendo violentemente la testa.

_Non potete, non potete!_

Mugolò di dolore e si piegò su sé stesso quando Josh gli piantò la propria scarpa precedentemente ripulita nello stomaco, rifilandogli un calcio parecchio doloroso.

\- Ehi, diamoci una calmata qui, non dobbiamo lasciargli troppi segni. - lo ammonì Victor, spostando invece una mano a storcere l'orecchio più vicino di Kay, che gridò contro la stoffa delle mutande e cercò di sottrarsi alla tortura, ma il ragazzo non lo lasciò andare.

\- Tu molla la presa e io mollo.

Kay lo guardò disperato, ma non lesse altro che fredda determinazione negli occhi dell'altro; a malincuore si decise a lasciare la presa, e il volto del babysitter scomparve dietro una coltre gialla, così come la sua mano, finché anche l'ultimo indumento che aveva addosso non venne rimosso, lasciandolo nudo e completamente esposto di fronte ai suoi aguzzini.

\- Finalmente! Non va forse meglio, così? Ah, guarda come trema di freddo... non preoccuparti piccolo, ora ci pensiamo noi a scaldarti! - lo schernì Stan, leccando via le lacrime che ripresero a scorrere lungo il volto di Kay.

\- Adesso sul tavolo! - li esortò Mike, impaziente; aveva già i pantaloni abbassati, e la sua eccitazione era ben più che evidente attraverso la stoffa scura dei boxer.

\- Tienigli le gambe, noi gli teniamo le mani, - disse Victor, sollevando quel corpo inerme e terrorizzato con l'aiuto degli altri.

Tenerlo fermo contro il tavolo si rivelò più difficile del previsto; se Victor e Stan dai due lati riuscirono a tenergli ferme le mani contro il tavolo, Mike trovò molta più difficoltà nel bloccargli le gambe, soprattutto perché ogni volta che tentava di spostare le mani per procedere al passo successivo Kay ne approfittava per scalciare.

\- Così non risolvete niente; Mike, dammi la tua cintura, - intervenne Josh, intento a guardarli.

\- Perché proprio la _mia_ cintura? E poi cosa vorresti farci?

\- Perché la mia è costata circa dieci volte tanto, la tua te la ricompri all'Esercito della Salvezza; voglio solo legargli le mani, così ci risparmiamo un bel po' di fatica.

\- Oh, perché tu stai faticando tanto...

\- Scusa tanto, ma quel tavolo è così lercio che se mi ci appoggio potrei restarci attaccato. Vuoi che ti dò una mano o no?

\- Va bene, va bene!

Mike sfilò completamente la propria cintura, una striscia di plastica che si spacciava per finta pelle, deformata e logorata in alcuni punti per l'uso in quanto era da anni che usava sempre la stessa; tutto questo non mancò di far storcere il naso a Josh, che rabbrividì all'idea di arrivare a ridurre una delle sue cinture di marca in vera pelle in quello stato pietoso.

\- Spostatelo un attimo per favore... oh, che schifo, è già imbrattato di schifezza! Stan, ma che diavolo stavi tentando di cucinare?

\- Deliziose frittelle!

_\- Con i sottaceti?_

\- Che gusti di merda, - si intromise Victor, ridendo.

\- Smettetela di distrarvi, se si agita così non riesco a fare niente! Tenetelo più fermo! - sbottò Josh, in quanto tener strette le braccia di Kay senza imbrattarsi dell'impasto che aveva appiccicato su una spalla era tutt'altro che facile.

Dal canto suo, Kay continuò ad agitarsi il più possibile, scalciando a vuoto in quanto le sue gambe erano sospese a mezz'aria così come il suo corpo, gridando contro il bavaglio nonostante il dolore crescente alla gola.

\- Santo cielo, smettila di strillare come un maiale sgozzato! Non ti sta nemmeno scopando ancora, per Dio!

\- Oh, allora sì che avrai motivo di strillare! - rise Stan. - Hai visto che missile?

\- Ecco, così dovrebbe andare, - disse infine Josh, soddisfatto.

Le braccia di Kay erano ora bloccate ai polsi, strette fra loro dalla cintura di Mike tanto che la pelle attorno sporgeva oltre la plastica.

\- Ma non gli ferma la circolazione così?

\- Ma che te ne frega? Gli si informicoleranno più tardi, non è che dobbiamo tenerlo così per tanto. Ora, riproviamo...

Mike si sistemò di nuovo fra le gambe di Kay, che stavolta vennero tenute ben ferme e allargate dalla presa di Victor e Stan, mentre Kay si agitava inutilmente sul tavolo per cercare di sfuggire loro.

\- Ooh, così va meglio! - esclamò Mike, soddisfatto. - Tenetelo fermo ragazzi, io non ce la faccio più a resistere!

\- Guarda che così non ci entri, ecco! - si intromise di nuovo Josh, in mano una bottiglia di olio d'oliva che si affrettò a svitare e rovesciare sopra alle natiche del ragazzino, osservando il liquido dorato colare lungo il solco fra di esse in un rivoletto denso e sottile. - Oh, è un'ottimo olio questo, ce l'ho anche io in casa.

\- Ce ne frega tantissimo, Josh. _Ora_ posso scoparmelo in pace? - gli chiese Mike, frustrato.

\- Prego, - rispose Josh, spostandosi.

\- Alleluia!

Mike si abbassò i boxer con impazienza, liberando la propria erezione svettante davanti agli occhi terrorizzati di Kay.

\- Oh sì, ora hai una ragione per urlare! Pensa che fortuna, la tua prima volta con uno stallone come Mike... ti sfonderà a dovere, oh sì, e magari ti piacerà pure...

Kay scosse la testa, gridando e supplicando a vuoto, disperato; non poteva fare nulla, _nulla_ per far cessare quella tortura, per impedire che lo facessero.

I suoi pensieri riguardo un'ipotetica futura prima esperienza forse non erano mai stati particolarmente romantici, ma avevano sempre riguardato ragazze che conosceva, oppure attrici, in un posto esotico come una spiaggia o un albergo di lusso, ed i dettagli erano sempre stati alquanto vaghi visto che la sua istruzione in merito deriva principalmente da racconti goliardici dei ragazzi più grandi e filmatini softcore guardati di nascosto sul cellulare con gli amici.

Certamente non aveva mai immaginato né desiderato una situazione del genere, bloccato sullo stesso tavolo dove ogni giorno faceva colazione da un gruppo di stupratori che avrebbero potuto essere all'ultimo anno della sua stessa scuola, costretto a guardare mentre uno di questi si accingeva a mettergli dentro il pene più grosso che lui avesse mai visto.

Pene che, al momento, veniva strusciato fra le sue natiche per farlo lubrificare bene con l'olio che ancora colava.

\- Oh, dev'essere proprio stretto... io entro! - disse Mike con voce arrochita dall'eccitazione, spostando una mano per aiutarsi a posizionare il glande contro l'apertura serrata di Kay, facendo forza per entrare. - Oh, insomma! Perché cazzo non entra?

\- Forse è _troppo_ stretto, amico, prova a metterci prima un dito, - suggerì Stan, leccandosi le labbra per la bella visuale. - Coi verginelli non puoi sempre solo entrare e basta; se vuoi te lo sfondo io prima...

\- _No!_ Per una volta, cazzo, non mi voglio prendere gli scarti! Ce lo farò entrare eccome, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio!

Mike tentò con un dito, premendolo contro lo sfintere contratto, ma per quanta forza facesse questo rimaneva sigillato e impenetrabile.

\- Forse ci vuole più lubrificante; Josh, visto che non stai facendo un beneamato cazzo ti dispiace andare a prendere altro olio?

\- Non c'è bisogno di fare lo stronzo, Vic, - borbottò Josh, ma fece quanto richiesto.  
Nonostante gli sforzi disperati di Kay il lubrificante diede l'effetto sperato: non appena il ragazzino fu costretto a rilassare la stretta per lo sforzo eccessivo che comportava, l'indice di Mike affondò fino alla prima nocca nella cavità calda e stretta del suo retto.

\- NNNGH! - urlò Kay, impallidendo ed inarcandosi per la sensazione sgradevole ed il dolore; non gli sembrava possibile che un dito potesse fare tanto male, eppure gli sembrava la cosa più enorme e terribile del mondo in quel momento.

Quando pensò che l'altro intendeva poi mettergli dentro _quel_ cazzo gigantesco, tutto il sangue defluì via dal suo volto, facendolo sbiancare come un fantasma.

_NO!_

\- Finalmente!

\- Ce ne vorrà anche un altro, mi sa; ti conviene aprirglielo il più possibile, e poi entri dentro. Ma se è davvero così stretto, mi sa che glielo rompi.

\- E chissenefrega! - ribatté Mike, seguendo le istruzioni di Stan ed inserendo un secondo dito, allargando poi con difficoltà l'apertura vergine del ragazzino. - Dio, sarà la scopata migliore che io abbia mai fatto...

Kay gridò ancora più forte contro il bavaglio, agitando il busto perché era l'unica parte del corpo che poteva muovere più liberamente, rovesciando una bottiglia chiusa senza conseguenza alcuna sulla situazione in corso.

Non poteva permetterlo, non poteva... ma non aveva scelta.

_Un incubo, dev'essere un'incubo!_

Ma se veramente lo era, allora doveva trattarsi dell'incubo più realistico nella storia dell'umanità.

Guardò con orrore mentre la punta del membro del ragazzo si avvicinava di nuovo, scura e rigonfia di sangue ed _enorme_ , e non era possibile che riuscisse ad entrare se due dita facevano tanta fatica, e se già quelle facevano così male allora quella cosa l'avrebbe trapassato e spezzato in due di sicuro.

Inutilmente lottò contro la pressione crescente di quel pene, cercando di trattenerlo fuori in ogni modo, ma infine con un orribile strappo senza suono venne trapassato, ed _urlò_.

_\- UUUUNNNNH!_

\- Oooh, sì! - gemette Mike, mordendosi il labbro inferiore con espressione estatica mentre quella carne bollente e contratta al limite si stringeva contro la sua erezione, stringendone appena la punta per ora, ma già era sufficiente a mandarlo in estasi.

\- Com'è? Com'è? - chiese Stan, eccitato quasi quanto lui.

\- Oh, Dio, è... divino, cazzo! Così stretto... fa quasi male, ma è così fantastico!

\- Il nostro amichetto non sembra d'accordo, eh - commentò divertito Vic, notando il terrore di cui erano colmi quegli occhi spalancati.

\- Che magnifica espressione... - sibilò Josh, mentre un brivido gli riverberava in tutto il corpo a quella visione; si affrettò quindi ad estrarre il proprio cellulare per registrare l'angoscia dipinta sul volto di Kay, avendo cura di registrarne anche le urla soffocate di agonia. - Meraviglioso...

\- Sei proprio fissato col dolore, eh?

\- Oh, è la parte migliore... guarda come trema, non riesce nemmeno più a lottare, il dolore è troppo grande... e questa, _questa_ è stata la sua prima volta, e se la porterà dietro per sempre. Non potrà mai più scordare che per la sua prima volta è stato scopato da un uomo sul suo stesso tavolo di cucina... scopato così forte da sanguinare, così forte che nessun dolore sarebbe mai paragonabile... oh, è semplicemente perfetto!

\- Perfetto... _anf_... contro il mio cazzo! - replicò Mike, ansimando e ridendo forte. - Ooh, sì, così stretto... Dio devi sentirlo, _anf_ , devi sentirlo.

\- Non sarebbe lo stesso, Mike, vedi è tanto stretto perché tu ce l'hai mostruoso, - notò Stan, allungandosi per vedere meglio. - E infatti non ci entra tutto... non ci arrivi fino in fondo, fidati.

\- Vogliamo... _anf_... scommettere?

\- Ah, guarda come si irrigidisce quando entri... più glielo sbatti dentro e più si inarca in quel modo, ci credo che è così stretto... non lo capisce mica che così fa più male, - commentò Josh, accarezzando delicatamente la pancia di Kay. - Hai le budella in fiamme, eh? Te le sta rimestando dentro, con il suo cazzo... sai, puoi dire tutto di lui tranne che non sia dotato, in questo senso.

Kay sentiva a malapena le loro parole oltre l'occludente velo della sofferenza.

Era come se il suo corpo fosse divenuto un unico organo pulsante di dolore, tanto che perfino il battito del suo cuore gli sembrava doloroso, perfino i propri respiri frenetici attraverso le narici semiostruite.

Ogni volta che quel... _quello_ rientrava in lui gli sembrava di essere colpito come da una scossa elettrica, il suo corpo si irrigidiva in preda agli spasmi ed il fiato lasciava i suoi polmoni in lunghe grida laceranti e animalesche.

_Se solo fosse un incubo... oh ti prego fa che sia un incubo non può essere vero dev'essere un incubo ti prego ti prego..._

Sussultò quando una mano si spostò sul suo petto, incominciando a giocherellare con un suo capezzolo, ma la sofferenza era tale che quella sensazione non era che un lieve prurito trascurabile, a confronto.

\- Bellissimo, - sussurrò Josh, compiaciuto, e ritrasse la mano. - Ho avuto un'idea... torno subito.

\- C... ci sono... quasi... _anf..._ \- gemette Mike, affondando sempre di più nel corpo di Kay, ma non riuscendo comunque ad entrare del tutto.

\- Cosa vuoi fare, Josh?

Il ragazzo non rispose; invece recuperò alcuni oggetti, fra cui qualcosa dal frigorifero, e tornò a raggiungerli.

In una mano stringeva un coltello dalla lama seghettata, di quelli normali per il pranzo, e Victor corrugò un sopracciglio.

\- Non fare cose stupide, se finisce all'ospedale...

\- Non ci penso nemmeno! Hai idea di quante malattie trasporta il sangue? Senza contare che schizzerebbe ovunque, e non va più via dai vestiti, - replicò Josh, premendo la mano libera contro il petto di Kay per tenerlo giù. - Fidati, voglio solo giocare un pochino...

Fece luccicare la lama davanti agli occhi di Kay, godendosi il mugolio spaventato e soffocato che scaturì dalle labbra del ragazzino; dopodiché la passò di piatto contro i suoi capezzoli, facendoli inturgidire per il freddo, e li pizzicò quindi con le dita.

\- Qualche volta si eccitano anche, quando fai così, - commentò, controllando, ma come sospettava questo non avvenne per Kay. - Lui non è abbastanza sensibile, o forse Mike gli fa troppo male, non so. Non importa...

Sogghignò prima di impugnare nuovamente il coltello, e stavolta passò con attenzione la parte affilata contro la pelle delicata di Kay, senza fare pressione, per graffiarla appena con le piccolissime punte e creare striature appena visibili sulla pelle.

Kay piagnucolò più forte, ma questo a Josh non bastò: quando si stufò di graffiarlo usò invece il coltello per tagliare in due un altro oggetto che si era portato dietro: un piccolo peperoncino rosso, piccante.

\- Uuh, - commentò Stan, con un fischio, mentre Victor si limitò a sogghignare.

\- Questo farà male... - commentò Josh, prendendo un'estremità del frutto e sfregando la parte tagliata contro i capezzoli arrossati di Kay, attendendone l'effetto.

Effetto che, a dire il vero, non si fece attendere molto: pochi istanti dopo un mugolio lamentoso cominciò a crescere di volume, trasformandosi in un piagnucolio acuto ed infine in una nuova serie di lamenti; Kay tornò ad agitarsi come prima, quando aveva cercato di fuggire, solo che ora ciò da cui cercava di fuggire erano tre fulcri di dolore, la penetrazione lacerante e sempre più frenetica fra le gambe ed i suoi capezzoli che bruciavano come piccoli tizzoni ardenti.

\- Molto meglio, - commentò Josh, sempre più eccitato, mentre Victor serrò la presa così come Stan per non lasciar sfuggire la preda.

\- Potevi... aah... farlo dopo! - protestò Mike, temendo di vedersi sottrarre la fonte di tanto piacere.

\- Oh, non vi preoccupate, ora vedrò di _spegnere_ questo incendio... - disse Josh, avvicinando l'ultimo oggetto che aveva recuperato non dal frigo in realtà, bensì dal congelatore: un cubetto di ghiaccio.

Lo mostrò a Kay, dopo avergli asciugato le lacrime con un tovagliolo per permettergli di distinguere l'oggetto.

\- Lo vuoi, non è vero? Vuoi che faccia smettere il bruciore?

Kay annuì freneticamente, mugolando una supplica; non gli importava dell'umiliazione, in quel momento voleva solo che il dolore cessasse subito, o almeno che si calmasse.

\- Dovrai fare una cosa per me, dopo... se vuoi che lo faccia smettere farai una cosa per me, sì? Me lo giuri?

Kay rabbrividì al pensiero di ciò che l'altro avrebbe potuto chiedere, ma non aveva il tempo di pensare, di riflettere, poteva solo _sentire_... e ciò che sentiva era un'agonia atroce ed insopportabile.

Non poté farne a meno: annuì di nuovo.

Josh si leccò le labbra, stringendo le palpebre; non poteva farci nulla, quell'espressione angosciata accendeva i suoi più reconditi desideri, facendogli desiderare terribilmente di poter afferrare e _distruggere_ quella piccola e fragile esistenza con le sue stesse mani.

\- Allora siamo d'accordo... - mormorò, abbassando la mano col ghiaccio per passarla su uno dei suoi capezzoli, concedendogli un sollievo momentaneo prima di spostarsi sull'altro, godendo nel vederlo inarcarsi apposta per seguire la sua mano.

_Oh se solo ne avessimo il tempo, potrei addestrarlo a seguire la mia mano in cerca di piacere... o addirittura di dolore..._

Ma la madre di Kaylance sarebbe ritornata qualche ora più tardi, dunque il loro tempo era strettamente limitato.

\- Eddai, Mike, ci vuole molto? - protestò Stan, cominciando a diventare impaziente. - Voglio scoparmelo anche io, sai? Non ti faccio più andare per primo se ci devi mettere dei mesi!

\- Rompi...aah... poco... i coglioni, Stan, tu non ne hai...ooh... idea! Non ti farò...nnh...mai più andare per primo... se è sempre così! - replicò Mike fra i gemiti, avvicinandosi all'orgasmo. - Ooh... ooh... oddio... oddio, ci siamo... ci siamo... _così stretto..._

\- Dai, Mike! Riempilo! - lo incitò Stan, entusiasta. - Fagli vedere chi sei! Riempilo tanto da scoppiare!

\- Oddio... _Aah!_ A... arriva... sto... sto venendo... - gridò Mike, inarcandosi e serrando la presa sulle cosce di Kay, svuotandosi in lui con un ultimo affondo poderoso.

\- Starnazzano come galline, - commentò Josh, alzando gli occhi al cielo e distraendosi da quel che stava facendo.

\- Ringrazia che non stanno scopando fra loro, Stan fa sempre una gran cagnara...

 _\- Bleah!_ Ma quindi tu li hai visti?  
Josh fece una smorfia disgustata a quel pensiero, al che Stan gli rifilò un'occhiataccia.

\- Ma falla finita, fighetta psicopatica! Sarai bello tu da vedere mentre scopi, con quel tuo culo rinsecchito e peloso!

\- E tu non me lo guardare, porco!

\- La fate finita, tutti e due? - li interruppe Victor, sospirando e spostando una mano a massaggiarsi le tempie.

Mike nel frattempo lasciò la presa sulle cosce di Kay, uscendo da lui con un sorrisetto soddisfatto.

\- Dai, piantatela di litigare e fatevi un giro su questa bellezza, sono sicuro che è ancora parecchio stretto.

\- E pieno del tuo sperma, bleah; io preferisco un pompino, - replicò Josh, altezzoso, recuperando il coltello di prima per rompere la pellicola di plastica, estraendo poi dalle labbra di Kay una massa ormai informe di stoffa umidiccia. - Te lo ricordi il nostro patto, vero piccolo?

Kay annuì suo malgrado, deglutendo a vuoto prima di parlare.

\- A... adesso basta, t... ti prego, - li supplicò, guardando negli occhi Victor, che da quel che aveva capito doveva essere il loro capo o qualcosa del genere.

\- Oh, ma scherzi? Non hai ancora fatto conoscenza a fondo con Stan e Josh, e mi pare di capire che lui avesse fatto un patto con te, dunque...

_\- Ti prego!_

\- Ehi, stronzetto, guarda che non dipende mica da lui! Io voglio ancora venire, e tu hai giurato di accontentarmi! - sibilò Josh, tirandogli indietro i capelli e fissandolo furioso. - Sai cosa faccio a chi mi promette le cose e poi mi dà buca?

\- Non se ne parla, Kaylo...coso... il tuo culetto ora è mio! - intervenne anche Stan, risoluto.

\- Io propongo di spostarsi su una sedia, così potete farlo contemporaneamente senza che si discuta per chi va per primo. E _niente_ litigi! - disse Victor, scoccando ad entrambi un'occhiata ammonitrice.

 _\- No! -_ protestò debolmente Kay, la voce rauca e gracchiante per le grida di prima, ma ovviamente venne ignorato.

Victor e Mike aiutarono gli altri due a posizionare Kay su una sedia, a pancia in giù, ma si rivelò troppo bassa; risolsero aggiungendo qualche cuscino, ed obbligando Kay ad appoggiarsi sulle mani e sulle ginocchia per terra.

\- Mi ha sporcato, - notò Mike, usando le mutande umide del ragazzino come uno straccetto per ripulirsi il pene.

\- Per forza, l'hai rotto! E ringrazia che non è una femmina e quindi non ha l'imene o le sue cose! - commentò allegramente Stan, facendosi passare un po' di olio per lubrificarsi prima di penetrare l'apertura già abusata, facendone fuoriuscire un rivoletto di sperma bianco tinto di sangue.

Kay gemette di dolore, irrigidendosi, e Josh gli sollevò la testa a forza tirandolo per i capelli.

\- Apri bene la bocca o ti faccio pentire di essere nato!

Singhiozzando, Kay obbedì all'ordine, lasciando che il ragazzo gli facesse scivolare il proprio membro fra le labbra, cercando di ignorarne il sapore salino né il senso istintivo di nausea che l'assalì di soprassalto.

\- Bravo piccolo, e ora comincia a succhiare...

Quella tortura durò meno e forse fu meno intensa, eppure gli sembrò quasi più estenuante di prima; il pene di Stan non lo faceva sentire sul punto di rompersi ad ogni spinta come un palloncino troppo teso, come aveva fatto quello di Mike, invece grazie alla sua dimensione e al seme lasciato dall'altro riusciva a muoversi con rapidità, dilaniandolo con colpi rapidi ad un ritmo sempre più serrato, mentre sulle sue gambe cominciava a colare un liquido caldo e vischioso e purtroppo inconfondibile, riempiendolo di vergogna e di disgusto al solo pensiero.

Josh non si spinse nella sua gola come aveva fatto Victor, pretendendo invece che si impegnasse a compiacerlo con la lingua e che succhiasse, dandogli istruzioni molto precise in merito e castigandolo con una strizzata di capezzoli ogni volta che non le seguiva.

\- Mmh, molto meglio... lo vedi che se ti ci metti di impegno lo sai fare un lavoro decente? In fondo non è poi così spiacevole, vero? Magari ci proverai anche gusto, con l'esperienza, a forza di succhiare cazzi ti verrà duro, da brava troietta, e allora supplicherai di farti scopare come una cagna, come sta facendo Stan... potremmo anche istruirti, se ci gira, potremmo farti un bel corso accelerato, vedrai che ti verrebbe duro anche solo a _sentire_ l'odore di sborra, che ne dici? - lo provocava intanto, con minacce e promesse velate, pensando che gli sarebbe molto piaciuto poterle mettere in atto davvero.

Kay, dal canto suo, non vedeva l'ora che tutto ciò finisse, pregando di risvegliarsi nel proprio letto, _pregando_ letteralmente nonostante né lui né sua madre andassero più in chiesa da anni, aggrappandosi a qualcosa, _qualsiasi_ cosa pur di essere salvato.

Ben presto anche Josh, che già era stato eccitato da prima, si apprestò a venire, afferrando la testa di Kay fra entrambe le mani e spingendosi con più irruenza nella sua bocca, ansimando.

\- Aahn... lo senti? Lo senti, puttana? Nh... gustalo per bene, perché... _anf..._ questo è quello che ricorderai per sempre, ogni volta che farai... _Ah!_ Sesso, ogni volta che sarai nudo con qualcuno... sarà sempre stato il...nhh... il cazzo di Victor, e poi il mio, i primi a scoparti la bocca... sarà sempre stato quello di Mike... _anf..._ nel tuo culo, a sverginarti... non potrai _mai_ dimenticarti di n... noi. - mugugnò, prima di inarcarsi e stringere i denti, inspirando l'aria con un sibilo prima di ritrarsi dalla sua bocca per inondare il suo viso di schizzi biancastri e vischiosi.

\- E questa, Kay, - aggiunse con un'espressione di pura estasi sul viso, mentre negli occhi gli luccicava un bagliore crudele. - _Questa è una promessa._

Kay credette di poter sentire qualcosa spezzarsi, a quelle parole.

A malapena sentì le spinte successive di Stan, il suo gemito acuto e rumoroso, il calore che gli si riversava dentro...

Si accasciò sulla sedia, le lacrime che ormai cadevano quasi in automatico dai suoi occhi, bagnando il pavimento come gocce di pioggia, mentre anche _qualcos'altro_ gocciolava ora con loro, cadendo dalle sue guance e le sue labbra, dai suoi capelli sudati e dal suo mento...

\- Ehi, è svenuto?

Mike gli sollevò la testa, e Victor lo scrutò attentamente.

\- Nah, è solo sotto shock, gli passerà.

\- Ehi, facciamogli una foto, ho la fotocamera buona nel giubbotto, - propose Josh, gongolando all'idea che forse erano state proprio le sue parole a farlo crollare.

 _\- Nooo_ , facciamola tutti insieme! - replicò Stan, correndo a recuperarla.

\- Ma come facciamo, qualcuno deve restare fuori per fotografare...

\- C'è l'autoscatto per questo, zotico.

\- La volete piantare, voi? Josh, insomma, se non litighi con Stan devi litigare per forza con Mike?

\- Non è colpa mia se uno è idiota e l'altro una gallina!

 _\- Coccodé!_ \- replicò beffardo Stan, rientrando nella stanza e posizionando la telecamera sul tavolo. - Fai tu, signorina-perfettini, la tua fotocamera ha troppi tasti! Dove diavolo è l'autoscatto?

\- Dai qua... -

\- Dammi una mano, Mike, - disse intanto Victor, cominciando a sollevare Kay.

\- Aspetta che lo prendo... -

\- Ragazzi, abbiamo trenta secondi!

\- Tutti in posizione!

Josh e Stan si affrettarono ad aiutare gli amici, spostando il corpo semi-inerte del ragazzino davanti all'obbiettivo e posizionandosi da una parte, mentre Mike si posizionò dall'altra e Victor rimase nel mezzo; Stan spostò le braccia di Kay per farlo aggrappare a Josh e Mike, prima di sorreggerlo da sotto la schiena aiutato da Josh; Mike tenne Kay da sotto una gamba e la schiena, spostando una mano per stringergli un capezzolo fra le dita; infine, Victor lo sorresse da sotto una gamba, usando l'altra mano per allargargli leggermente l'apertura e far fuoriuscire un altro piccolo fiotto di sperma.

Kay protestò debolmente e fissò l'obbiettivo con disperazione, inorridito all'idea che il suo sfacelo sarebbe stato documentato in quel modo, temendo ciò che i quattro avrebbero potuto fare con quella foto.

_CLICK!_

  
  


\- Vediamo com'è venuta! - disse subito Stan, lasciando la presa e correndo verso il tavolo

\- Fai piano, o me la rompi! - lo avvisò Josh, assicurandosi che Mike e Victor avessero salda la presa prima di seguire l'altro.

\- Che ne facciamo ora? - chiese Mike con vago interesse, alludendo a Kay; ora che era servito al suo scopo, non gli importava in realtà molto del suo destino.

\- Ora lo lasciamo qui, e se non si riprende prima delle otto gli diamo una lavata e lo mettiamo a letto. Ma se fossi in lui, io mi riprenderei in tempo per rimettere a posto questo casino... - replicò Victor, prima di lasciar cadere per terra il corpo di Kay, che crollò sopra al macello di uova rotte da prima.

\- Su, andiamo a vedere cosa c'è in TV...

\- Non c'era la partita?

\- Oh no, sono venuto con gli occhi chiusi! _Di nuovo!_

\- Molla l'osso, la devo spegnere o si scaricheranno le batterie...

  
  


Kay rimase lì disteso, a fissare i frammenti di gusci d'uovo e l'albume che gli si appiccicava alla faccia, guardandolo rapprendersi in una sostanza simile a quella che già l'aveva sporcato.

In un certo senso, aveva anche lui l'impressione che qualcosa si stesse _rapprendendo_ , nel profondo dentro di lui.

Le voci degli altri si persero in un brusio concitato insieme a quelle della TV, noncuranti così come il resto del mondo di ciò che era appena avvenuto, della tragedia che si era appena svolta, fra quattro mura, in una tranquilla cittadina urbana.

  
  


Da qualche parte in un ristorante costoso, Eleanor Fairweather passava la sua serata più bella degli ultimi dieci anni, ringraziando il cielo per l'esistenza dei babysitter.

 


End file.
